Era Vulgaris
Era Vulgaris is the fifth full-length studio album from Queens of the Stone Age. It was released on June 12, 2007. Its singles are Sick, Sick, Sick, Make It Wit Chu, and 3's & 7's,'' beside a couple of one-track singles for the bonus tracks ''Era Vulgaris and The Fun Machine Took a Shit and Died. The concept for the album, parallel to Songs for the Deaf, is about a drive around Hollywood, which Josh does daily. He describes the album as "dark, hard, and electrical, sort of like a construction worker," "…it's like dirt, clearly seen." The title is latin for "Common Era". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Era_Vulgaris_(album) The album counts with appearances from Strokes' Julian Casablancas on backing vocals for Sick, Sick, Sick, and Mark Lanegan on backing vocals for River in the Road. Nine Inch Nails' Trent Reznor also appeared on the title track, however that one doesn't feature the official tracklisting, being a bonus track. It was produced by Josh Homme and Chris Goss (who call themselves The Fiffiff Teeners), and engineered/mixed by Alain Johannes and Joe Barresi. The artwork is built of several comic-book characters, such as Bulby and Stumpy the Pirate, who feature the cover. Both characters have also been used for promotional ads for the album. There is also a digital booklet of the album, which contains the lyrics for each track. Tracklisting # Turnin' On the Screw (5:20) # Sick, Sick, Sick (3:34) # I'm Designer (4:04) # Into The Hollow (3:42) # Misfit Love (5:39) # Battery Acid (4:06) # Make It Wit Chu (4:50) # 3's & 7's (3:34) # Suture Up Your Future (4:37) # River in the Road (3:19) # Run, Pig, Run (4:40) # Running Joke (bonus track) (2:54) # White Wedding (Billy Idol cover - bonus track) (3:48) # I'm Designer (Hot Chip remix - bonus track) (6:28) # Goin' Out West (Tom Waits cover - bonus track) (3:24) # The Fun Machine Took a Shit and Died (bonus track) (6:55) # Era Vulgaris (feat. Trent Reznor - bonus track) (4:20) # Make It Wit Chu (acoustic - bonus track) (4:50) # I'm Designer (U.N.K.L.E. remix - bonus track) (6:11) # Christian Brothers (Elliott Smith cover - bonus track) (4:24) # Era Vulgaris (Richard File remix - bonus track) (6:06) # Needle in Camel's Eye (Brian Eno cover - bonus track) (3:22) Official tracklisting length: 47:53 Guest appearances * Julian Casablancas - backing vocals for Sick, Sick, Sick * Trent Reznor - synths and backings for Era Vulgaris * Mark Lanegan - backings for River in the Road * Alain Johannes - bass (Turnin' On the Screw and I'm Designer), acoustic guitar (Run, Pig, Run), counterpoint guitar (Misfit Love), harmonic guitar (Make It Wit Chu), counterpoint fiddle (Misfit Love), "cig" fiddle (Run, Pig, Run), marxaphone (Run, Pig, Run), backing vocals (Run, Pig, Run) * Chris Goss - keyboard (Into the Hollow), "the chicken pluckin guitar" (Turnin' on the Screw), "twinkley bits" (Sick, Sick, Sick), organ (Misfit Love), electric piano (Suture Up Your Future), "eclectic" piano (Battery Acid), bass (River in the Road), backing vocals (Make It Wit Chu and Run, Pig, Run) * Serrina Sims - backing vocals (Make It Wit Chu) * Brody Dalle-Homme - backing vocals (Make It Wit Chu) * Liam Lynch - backing vocals (Make It Wit Chu Pressings All pressings were released under Interscope Records, with some of the editions being released by Interscope and Rekords Rekords. Polydor and Universal Music also appear credited on some editions. Pressing quantities are unknown, however, the album sold 521,000 copies worldwide before falling off charts. Matrix numbers * US release - LT36 B000903902 #70518Z03 (barcode 0251734656) * UK release - 1736526 01 (barcode 0251736526) * European release - 1735367 02 (barcode 0251735367) * Japanese release - UICS-1141 MT C01 (no barcode) * German tour edition - 06025 175 451-1 01 * 52045994, 06025 175 451-6 01 * 52045996 (barcode 0251760135) * US promo - no matrix number (no barcode) * US tour edition - LT36 02517669271 #80326Z11, LT36 02517669272 #80328Z13 (barcode 0251766927) Artwork